Public Transportation
Public Transportation Main City Lines These are the main forms of public transportation. There are eight lines that follow the Spokes, drawing power from them in order to function. Each line is maintained by the city with only minor assistance financially, but the bordering Districts are expected to maintain order in the absence of immediate CBC response. Their Power Lines are maintained by the Governors, but the CBC has jurisdiction over their personal forces here. These lines also carry the bulk of trade between the Districts, making them extremely important to the structure of the city. 1. Last Line The red plates that hold this rusted tub together look as deadly as a tetanus whiskey shot at the time of night where there are no good ideas and as intricate as a glass beehive. Where the rusted red ends fit together there is a loss of clarity between what is possible and what is merely outlandish. The whole thing seems welded from the lost desiccated corpses of lone wandering robots, held together with the kind of ingenuity and prayer you find circling the last desperate attempts of a traveler in a desert. If that wasn't enough to make the tram seem completely, woefully unfit for travel, some jackass thought that "Oh hey, lets stick two giant rockets on it to make it tear apart even faster!" Yet, the whole thing rived like a living clockwork being, constantly shifting and grating and giving off a low static hum more at home in an electric chair than Public Transport. A sign states quite alarmingly, that one should not eat 5 or so hours before stepping onto the train, as you'll choke on your own puke. -Rusted Steel -Rocket-Powered Desert Punk Tram System -Starts off like a rail-gun and diverts to rockets to maintain speed 2. Verne’s Line -Steam Punk Wall -Airship Ports (Powered like trolley cars) 3. The Da Vinci Line -Stone Castle Wall -Obviously magically powered magical clockwork mechanisms drag large nautical ships of various origin down the canals atop the walls 4. Cox Line -Phallic Mushroom Wall -Massive Pigeons & Bumble Bees with carriage-like buses strapped to their backs 5. The Punch Line -Paper Mache, TVs & Various types of regular and shower curtains -Omnibus on Roller Coaster Tracks -With seat belts 6. Blue Line -Concrete & Rebar -Dark gritty NYC-Style Subway -Blue Subway trains run through the wall 7. The Dead Line -Prison/Sanitarium Walls -Haunted Reefer (Refrigerated Corpse Car) Train -You never see the staff, but sometimes you hear them... 8. Cheron’s Line -Bone and Ash -Total isolation and complete darkness + The HANDS -Individuals seem alone as they are pulled along by various dead/skeletal/ghostly hands -Moves at mass transit general speeds but you have no real passage of time or motion District Lines Major District Line The Rims house the Major District Lines and they vary from District and Sub-District. These lines are maintained by the District, but regulated by the Hub's Department of Public Transportation. This means that they receive minimal city funding but are regularly inspected and sync with the city line schedule as well as minor District lines. Minor District Lines These are fully maintained in the District they exist in and are funded by the District and/or Privately. These include but are not limited to taxis, ferries, trolleys, horse carriages, public teleportation gates and various other things, depending on the District. See individual Districts for more defined information regarding public transportation of this sort. Category:Economy Category:City Government